


small tradition

by lomiova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomiova/pseuds/lomiova
Summary: куроо любит открывать окно настежь, а тсукишима из-за этого волнуется.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	small tradition

**Author's Note:**

> написано на #kurotsukiweek2020 day 6: genderbending

теплое апрельское солнце проникает в комнату через тонкие занавески, с которыми уже играется остужающий ветерок. он ласкает открытые участки тела, проникая под задравшуюся пижаму, а девушка блаженно улыбается во сне от того, как теперь в комнате легко без этой давящей духоты. рядом с ней, прямо под бочком, лежит очаровательный песик, растянувшийся во всю свою длину и слушая тяжелое дыхание своей хозяйки. иногда он вздрагивает от частого шмыгания носом и обеспокоенно встает, когда та заходится в тяжелом кашле в подушку.

изредка нарушаемая тишина прерывается окончательно, когда в комнату заходит еще одна девушка, устало перебирая ногами и поправляя очки. у нее лишь желание свалиться на кровать и уснуть непробудным сном вместе с любимой. но всю усталость как рукой снимает, когда младшая видит открытое настежь окно. она отбрасывает сумку на диванчик в дальнем углу комнаты, закрывает окно, ставя его на микро-проветривание, а после целует возлюбленную в лоб, чтобы прочувствовать температуру. вроде, не поднялась.

– стоило мне выйти в смену, как она открывает окно, – бубнит блондинка, ища в сумке нужную пачку таблеток, прописанная доктором. – чего улыбаешься, тетсуро? смешно тебе?

тсукишиме не нужно смотреть на куроо, чтобы знать, что та улыбается очень широко несмотря на свое состояние. она это чувствует, и у нее облегчение от того, что старшей не стало хуже во время этого обеденного сна. а та принимает полусидячее положение, укрывая ноги одеялом и забирая к себе на руки их питомца. тетсуро нравятся надутые губы ее возлюбленной, которые так и хочется прямо сейчас поцеловать, и немного растрепанные короткие волосы после тяжелой работы.

младшая выходит на какое-то время из комнаты, а куроо слышит, что та копошится на кухне. старшая одними губами говорит питомцу: 'у нас такая заботливая кей, согласен?' - а тот гавкает в ответ и машет хвостиком, будто действительно понял, о ком говорила хозяйка. тсукишима тем временем возвращается со стаканом воды, садится возле возлюбленной и передает лекарства, забирая животное и отправляя его на другую сторону кровати. пока тетсуро их покорно принимает, кей смотрит на нее и аккуратно заправляет ей непослушную прядь за ухо.

– больше не открывай окно настежь, ладно? особенно сейчас, не помогай простуде развиться, – тихо просит тсукки. куроо кивает и ставит стакан на тумбочку. сейчас, по их маленьким традициям, они бы поцеловались, нежно и вкратчиво, даже немного лениво, но кей не позволит, ведь: 'тетсуро, не наглей, мне еще работать нужно'. но брюнетка все понимает и благодарит свою любимую за заботу, целуя ее кисть, а после хлопает по коленочкам.

тсукки улыбается и встает с кровати, чтобы сбросить с себя надоевшую рабочую одежду и окутать свое уставшее тело в любимый мягкий халат от возлюбленной. тсукишима ложится на кровать и кладет голову на коленки своей девушки, позволяя ей запустить руку в волосы, ворошить их и гладить. и, пока их пушистый малыш мирно сопит на животе блондинке и наслаждается ее поглаживаниями, кей рассказывает о рабочем дне, о смешных и не очень моментах, а куроо хрипло смеется и пытается поддержать беседу.

для них это привычные часы, которые они проводят с тех пор, как съехались вместе. и с того времени эта атмосфера уединенности и успокоения не теряют свои краски.

девушки зовут эти моменты своей маленькой традицией. традицией их маленькой семьи.


End file.
